Glasgow
by PassionOfImbattables
Summary: Recueil de drabbles racontant l'évolution de la relation entre Sherlock/Lestrade sur des thèmes. Fic cadeau pour Glasgow!
1. Désintoxication

**Nombre de mots sans note: 85**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne sont pas à moi mais la trame de l'histoire si.**

**Pairing: Sherlock/Lestrade**

**Drabble n°1(/18)**

**Fic cadeau pour la génialissime Glasgow!**

**Note: Coucou!**

**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE GLASGOW! Je t'adore et je voudrais t'offrir ce petit receuil pour te remercier et te rendre hommage. Je te souhaite une excellente nouvelle année. J'e'spère que tu auras plein de superbes cadeaux et que tu réussiras tout ce que tu entreprendras! Voici donc mon modeste gaceau avec ce recueil de fic sur le couple que tu m'as fait adorer :) **

**Ensuite, me revoilà de retour dans la publication! Je recommencerais à publier tout doucement. Vous pourrez trouver les informations nécessaire dans mon profil aux bonnes rubriques.**

**La publicaton se fera deux fois par semaine: le samedi et le mercredi.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**Note du 06/03/17 : Histoire relue, corrigée et upgradée. Il peut toujours y avoir quelques coquilles car je n'ai pas de bêtas pour le moment ^^**

* * *

Drabble 1 : Désintoxication

Lestrade s'avança dans le couloir sombre. Chambre 366 . Un jeune homme pâle, en sueur, dormait d'un sommeil agité. Un gamin paumé de 26 ans, trouvé dans la rue durant une soirée glaciale. Il avait été secouru in extremis. Et son grand frère -_inconnu_\- l'avait placé dans ce centre de désintoxication et l'avait inscrit -lui- comme "ange gardien" du jeune homme. Greg s'assit sur une chaise et observa Sherlock, le corps parcouru de violents spasmes .La désintoxication allait être longue...

* * *

**Qu'en pensez-vous? Je vous dit à mercredi pour al deuxième drabble!**

**Encore JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE GLASGOW!**

**Amicalement,**

**Passion of Imbattables**


	2. Enquête conjointe

**Nombre de mots sans note: 86**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne sont pas à moi mais la trame de l'histoire si.**

**Pairing: Sherlock/Lestrade**

**Drabble n°2(/18)**

**Note: merci pour vos reviews! Elles font chaud au coeur! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Note du 06/03/17 : Histoire relue, corrigée et upgradée. Il peut toujours y avoir quelques coquilles car je n'ai pas de bêtas pour le moment ^^**

* * *

Drabble 2 : Enquête conjointe

Lestrade et Sherlock venaient de clore leur première enquête commune, Enfin, commune... Le gamin drogué s'était revélé être un sociopathe de haut-niveau... bizarre mais exceptionnel. Impeccable dans un costume hors de prix -d'où Sherlock le sortait-il ?- et son air impassible. Bien loin du jeune homme en manque qu'il avait aidé pendant quatre mois. Lestrade se demanda lequel des deux étaient le vrai Sherlock Holmes : l'homme arrogant ou le jeune homme doux qu'il avait aidé. Il ne saurait sans doute jamais...

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu et à samedi!**

**Amicalement,**

**Passion of Imbattables**


	3. Divorce

**Nombre de mots sans note: 80**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne sont pas à moi mais la trame de l'histoire si.**

**Pairing: Sherlock/Lestrade**

**Drabble n°3(/18)**

**Note: Désolée pour ce retard mais il m'était impossible de me connecter à mon compte fanfiction hier. Il me marquait que le serveur ne répondait pas... Enfin, voilà la troisième drabble !  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Note du 06/03/17 : Histoire relue, corrigée et upgradée. Il peut toujours y avoir quelques coquilles car je n'ai pas de bêtas pour le moment ^^**

* * *

Drabble 3 :Divorce

Sherlock avait raison, une fois de plus. Sa femme avait demandé le divorce après l'avoir trompé. Et il n'avait rien vu venir. Contrairement au détective consultant. Sherlock le lui avait annoncé sur un ton froid un mois plus tôt. Lestrade but son verre de scotch avant d'en commander un cinquième. Une silhouette s'assit à ses côtés et commanda un triple scotch. Greg apprécia l'abscence de commentaire de Sherlock. Les deux hommes burent leurs verres sans un mot.

* * *

**Sur ce; à mercredi, en espérant que ne me refasses pas le même coup...**

**Amicalement, **

**Passion of Imbattables**


	4. Anderson

**Nombre de mots sans note: 91  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne sont pas à moi mais la trame de l'histoire si.**

**Pairing: Sherlock/Lestrade**

**Drabble n°4(/18)**

**Note: merci pour vos reviews! Elles font chaud au coeur ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Note du 06/03/17 : Histoire relue, corrigée et upgradée. Il peut toujours y avoir quelques coquilles car je n'ai pas de bêtas pour le moment ^^**

* * *

Drabble 4 : Anderson

Parfois, Lestrade était d'accord avec le fait que Sherlock était _vraiment_ bizarre et manquait énormément de tact... Et d'autres fois, il approuvait le détective consultant sur l'incompétence d'Anderson. Greg supportait tant bien que mal leurs piques incessantes. Mais là ! Anderson avait été trop loin ! Et Sherlock avait été blessé ! Le craquement de l'os du nez d'Anderson provoqua une vague de plaisir à l'inspecteur. L'air surpris et amusé de Sherlock aussi. Et cette émotion passée si rapidement dans son regard qu'il n'avait pas réussi à l'identifier...

* * *

**Voilà, quelque chose que je tenais absolument à écrire! Qu'en pensez-vous? ;)**

**A samedi !**

**Passion of Imbattables**


	5. Déductions

**Nombre de mots sans note: 99 (à un près!)  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne sont pas à moi mais la trame de l'histoire si.**

**Pairing: Sherlock/Lestrade**

**Drabble n°5(/18)**

**Note: Un nouveau drabble! pour la saint-valentin!(même si mon drabble n'a aucun rapport avec...) Joyeuses fêtes aux amoureux! Et bonnes vacances à ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir !  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Note du 06/03/17 : Histoire relue, corrigée et upgradée. Il peut toujours y avoir quelques coquilles car je n'ai pas de bêtas pour le moment ^^**

* * *

Drabble 5 : Déductions

La capacité de déduction de Sherlock faisait partie de ces choses concernant le détective consultant qui fascinaient Lestrade. Voir ses yeux bleu-gris tout analysaient sur la scène d'un crime pour ensuite permettre à ses lèvres pâles de débiter à toute vitesse ses déductions sur la victime restait toujours aussi incroyable à observer. Greg avait bien essayé une fois mais... il n'était pas Sherlock Holmes. Et puis, cela n'avait pas la même saveur que lorsque Sherlock lui expliquait patiemment, d'une voix douce, ses déductions sur les autres clients d'un café londonien, un après-midi ensoillé à Londres.

* * *

**Et voilà ! **

**Sur ce, à mercredi !**

**Passion of Imbattables**


	6. Mycroft Holmes

**Nombre de mots sans note: 82**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne sont pas à moi mais la trame de l'histoire si.**

**Pairing: Sherlock/Lestrade**

**Drabble n°6(/18)**

**Note: J'ai été voir The Imitation Games dimanche, le dernier film avec Benedict Cumberbatch. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez vu mais je le conseille vivement. J'ai mis la journée pour me remettre, j'avais les mais qui tremblaient en sortant de la salle. Ce film m'a touchée comme aucun voudrais si certains l'ont vu et ce qu'ils en ont pensé. Si certains veulent en discuter, envoyez un PM. Voilà, j'arrête là :)  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Note du 06/03/17 : Histoire relue, corrigée et upgradée. Il peut toujours y avoir quelques coquilles car je n'ai pas de bêtas pour le moment ^^**

* * *

Drabble 6: Mycroft Holmes

Ce fut après une enquête où Sherlock s'était pris une balle lors d'une fusillade que Lestrade eut « l'honneur » de rencontrer l'ainée des Holmes. Mycroft. Il avait le même air de supériorité que son cadet. Le même air froid, dénué d'émotion. Mais cette lueur d'inquiétude suffit à Greg pour donner sa confiance à Mycroft Holmes afin de le laisser seul avec un Sherlock inconscient. Les deux hommes se ressemblaient plus que ce qu'ils voulaient admettre, pensa l'inspecteur.

* * *

**Voilà, sur ce je vous dis à samedi et dites-moi ce que vous pensé du dernier film avec notre Sherlock préféré.**

**Passion of Imbattables**


	7. Taxi

**Nombre de mots sans note: 98  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne sont pas à moi mais la trame de l'histoire si.**

**Pairing: Sherlock/Lestrade**

**Drabble n°7(/18)**

**Note: Désolé pour le retard !  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Note du 06/03/17 : Histoire relue, corrigée et upgradée. Il peut toujours y avoir quelques coquilles car je n'ai pas de bêtas pour le moment ^^**

* * *

Drabble 7 : Taxi

Sherlock se déplaçait soit à pied soit en taxi. Jamais il ne dérogeait à cette règle. Sherlock pour une raison inconnue, adorait prendre les taxis londoniens. Greg savait qu'en dehors de Londres, le sociopathe conduisait. Mais à Londres, jamais. Alors le voir arriver dans une Aston Martin sur une scène de crime avait de quoi choquer. L'air goguenard du détective consultant n'aidait en rien. Et Lestrade se promit de trouver le fin mot de l'histoire. D'où Sherlock sortait-il cette voiture ? Et pourquoi la conduire à Londres ? Pourquoi dérogeait à sa règle ?

* * *

**Voilà, sur ce, à mercredi !**

**Passion of Imbattables**


	8. Kidnapping

**Nombre de mots sans note: 96  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne sont pas à moi mais la trame de l'histoire si.**

**Pairing: Sherlock/Lestrade**

**Drabble n°8(/18)**

**Note: Merci pour toutes vos reviews! Voici le nouveau drabble !  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Note du 06/03/17 : Histoire relue, corrigée et upgradée. Il peut toujours y avoir quelques coquilles car je n'ai pas de bêtas pour le moment ^^**

* * *

Drabble 8 : Kidnapping

Enfermé dans une pièce sombre, sans doute depuis des heures. Lestrade attendait. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu ! Il s'était fait kidnappé. Il voyait déjà Sherlock le traiter d'incompétent et d'idiot. Et quand les yeux bleus-gris rencontrèrent les siens, quand Sherlock, le tenant fermement, l'amena vers l'ambulance; Greg se rendit compte qu'il n'avait cessé de penser au détective consultant pendant toute sa captivité. Cette réflexion le troubla profondément. Autant que l'inquiétude qu'il percevait chez le sociopathe, surveillant chaque geste de l'infirmier, le scrutant pour voir comment il allait. Vraiment troublant...

* * *

**Et voilà ! L'aston martin du dernier drabble a entrainé beaucoup de questions...Que pensez-vous du fait que Sherllock en conduise jamais dans Londres ?**

**A samedi !**

**Passion of Imbattables**


	9. Meurtre

**Nombre de mots sans note: 100(yes!)  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne sont pas à moi mais la trame de l'histoire si.**

**Pairing: Sherlock/Lestrade**

**Drabble n°9(/18)**

**Note: merci pour vos reviews! Elles me font chaud au coeur ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Note du 06/03/17 : Histoire relue, corrigée et upgradée. Il peut toujours y avoir quelques coquilles car je n'ai pas de bêtas pour le moment ^^**

* * *

Drabble 9 : Meurtre

Un meurtre signifiait toujours la même chose pour Lestrade : une famille détruite, des témoins sans informations, des pistes qui mènent, en générale, nulle part et une paperasserie interminable. Oh, il était considéré comme le meilleur de Scotland Yard, il avait le plus fort taux de résolution d'enquêtes bien avant que Sherlock n'arrive. Mais il n'oubliait pas les pleurs, les corps mutilés. Mais l'image de Sherlock, tué, était un nouveau cauchemar durant ses nuits agitées. Il n'espérait de tout cœur ne jamais avoir un appel annonçant la mort de Sherlock Holmes. Il n'y survivrait peut-être pas…

* * *

**A mercredi !**

**Passion of Imbattables**


	10. John Watson

**Nombre de mots sans note: 99 (à un près!)  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne sont pas à moi mais la trame de l'histoire si.**

**Pairing: Sherlock/Lestrade**

**Drabble n°10(/18)**

**Note: Et enfin notre cher John ! Voyons ce qu'en pense Lestrade !  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Note du 06/03/17 : Histoire relue, corrigée et upgradée. Il peut toujours y avoir quelques coquilles car je n'ai pas de bêtas pour le moment ^^**

* * *

Drabble 10 : John Watson

Lorsque Sherlock arriva accompagné de « John », Lestrade avait senti un courant glacé remonter le long de son échine, sans en trouver la raison. Lorsque Sherlock s'arrêta aux cours de ses déductions pour observer le médecin avec ses _yeux -là_, c'est tout le corps de l'inspecteur qui se figea. Car, _ce_ regard lui était destiné avant. Maintenant, c'était à John qu'il appartenait. Sans doute comme le Sherlock boudeur, bougon… Une grande tristesse l'envahit et l'inspecteur quitta la scène de crime rapidement après le départ du sociopathe, son sourire à l'avant de ses pensées.

* * *

**Alors ?**

**A samedi !**

**Passion of Imbattables**


	11. Donovan

**Nombre de mots sans note: 101( un de trop, zut!)  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne sont pas à moi mais la trame de l'histoire si.**

**Pairing: Sherlock/Lestrade**

**Drabble n°11(/18)**

**Note: Après John, un autre personnage de la série arrive...Un que je n'aime pas mais qui m'est très utile...^^  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Note du 06/03/17 : Histoire relue, corrigée et upgradée. Il peut toujours y avoir quelques coquilles car je n'ai pas de bêtas pour le moment ^^**

* * *

Drabble 11 : Donovan

« Il se fiche de vous, de nous. Un jour, il foutra en l'air votre carrière sans qu'il ne s'en soucie ! » Les paroles de Donovan tournaient en boucle dans l'esprit de Lestrade. Pourquoi lui avoir dit cela maintenant ? Il observa le sociopathe discutait avec _son médecin favori_. Greg connaissait cette vérité depuis longtemps. Il avait souvent pensé à lui-même comme un pion de Holmes. Des Holmes. Pourtant, au moment du départ des deux colocataires, Sherlock se retourna, lui sourit puis partit. Et Lestrade oublia les paroles car Sherlock tenait à lui. Son sourire le prouvait.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**A mercredi !**

**Passion of Imbattables**


	12. Neige

**Nombre de mots sans note: 100(!)  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne sont pas à moi mais la trame de l'histoire si.**

**Pairing: Sherlock/Lestrade**

**Drabble n°12(/18)**

**Note: Désolé pour le retard !  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Note du 06/03/17 : Histoire relue, corrigée et upgradée. Il peut toujours y avoir quelques coquilles car je n'ai pas de bêtas pour le moment ^^**

* * *

Drabble 12 : Neige

Londres était blanc. Cette image amena une vague de calme au détective. Il avait toujours aimé la neige. Elle représentait des moments heureux de sa vie : la naissance de ses enfants, son titre d'inspecteur, la rencontre avec un jeune drogué se révélant être un génie, la visite de Sherlock pour lui offrir un cadeau. Parfois une simple cravate, une machine à café…Et cette année un baiser. Léger comme l'air. Greg effleura ses lèvres. Pourquoi ce baiser ? Que signifiait-il ? Et pourquoi avait-il senti de la nervosité émanait dudit sociopathe de haut-niveau autoproclamé ?

* * *

**Et voilà une petite avancée dans leur relation !**

**A samedi !**

**Passion of Imbattables**


	13. Etoiles

**Nombre de mots sans note: 101(et zut...)  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne sont pas à moi mais la trame de l'histoire si.**

**Pairing: Sherlock/Lestrade**

**Drabble n°13(/18)**

**Note: Désolée pour le retard mais les cours de guitare prennent du temps !  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Note du 06/03/17 : Histoire relue, corrigée et upgradée. Il peut toujours y avoir quelques coquilles car je n'ai pas de bêtas pour le moment ^^**

* * *

Drabble 13 : Etoiles

C'est sur le toit de Scotland Yard que Greg retrouva le détective consultant, observant le ciel dégagé. Il s'assit à ses côtés et imita Sherlock. Les étoiles brillaient de mille feux. « Si c'est une de tes foutus expériences, je te tue et tu ne seras pas là pour m'arrêter. » annonça Greg. Sherlock se détendit. L'inspecteur lui sourit doucement. Un nouveau pas venait d'être franchi dans leur relation et Lestrade avait décidé de ne pas se poser de questions, de profiter, simplement. Sherlock le comprit et commença alors à lui parler des étoiles.

* * *

**A mercredi !**

**Passion of Imbattables**


	14. Jim Moriarty

**Nombre de mots sans note: 110(un peu dépassé)  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne sont pas à moi mais la trame de l'histoire si.**

**Pairing: Sherlock/Lestrade**

**Drabble n°14(/18)**

**Note: "Sometimes, real life happens and it sucks." On ne pourrait pas mieux le dire. Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour ce retard inxecusable mais la vraie vie prend parfois le dessus. Cependant, me revoilà !  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Note du 06/03/17 : Histoire relue, corrigée et upgradée. Il peut toujours y avoir quelques coquilles car je n'ai pas de bêtas pour le moment ^^**

* * *

Drabble 14 : Jim Moriarty

Moriarty. L'homme qui avait accroché des bombes à des innocents. Le _criminel-consultant_. La Nemesis de Sherlock. Fasciné par Sherlock. Et le sociopathe n'avait rien fait de mieux que mettre sa vie en danger ! Leur relation -bien que naissante et pas _ordinaire_\- comptait beaucoup pour Lestrade. Et si le détective consultant continuait à ne pas se soucier de sa propre vie, Greg sera obligé de se retirer pour _essayer_ de se protéger le jour où Sherlock ne s'en sortira pas indemne... Et pourtant, il lui était trop difficile de se séparer du détective consultant... Greg avait peur du futur, surtout avec ce Moriarty dans les parages...

* * *

**Et tout de suite, le drabble suivant !  
**


	15. Message

**Nombre de mots sans note: 78  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne sont pas à moi mais la trame de l'histoire si.**

**Pairing: Sherlock/Lestrade**

**Drabble n°15(/18)**

**Note: Encore désolé pour le retard !  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Note du 06/03/17 : Histoire relue, corrigée et upgradée. Il peut toujours y avoir quelques coquilles car je n'ai pas de bêtas pour le moment ^^**

* * *

Drabble 15 : Message

« Je suis désolé. Protège ta carrière. Veille sur John et Mrs Hudson. J'aurai voulu pouvoir t'expliquer mais cela mettrait ta vie en danger. Il en est hors de question. Prends soin de toi. SH. » Lestrade relut encore plusieurs fois le sms de Sherlock. Jamais le sociopathe n'aurait envoyé ce genre de message. Ils étaient toujours courts et sans émotions. Que se passait-il ? Un mauvais pressentiment montait en Greg... Sherlock, qu'as-tu fait ?

* * *

**Sur ce, à mercredi ! (sans faute !)**

**Passion of Imbattables**


	16. Suicide

**Nombre de mots sans note: 63  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne sont pas à moi mais la trame de l'histoire si.**

**Pairing: Sherlock/Lestrade**

**Drabble n°16(/18)**

**Note: Bon, on est toujours mercredi donc je ne suis pas en retard. Un drabble très court mais vu le thème...  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Note du 06/03/17 : Histoire relue, corrigée et upgradée. Il peut toujours y avoir quelques coquilles car je n'ai pas de bêtas pour le moment ^^**

* * *

Drabble 16 : Suicide

Sherlock s'était suicidé. Sherlock ! Impossible... Lestrade tituba avant de s'effondrer, regardant d'un air vide le combiné, la voix d'une femme lui parvenant de loin...Sherlock était mort. Mort. Il s'était suicidé. Son sms prenait tout son sens. NON ! Pourquoi ? Comment allait-il faire sans lui ? Les larmes lui brouillèrent la vue...Puis, tout ne fut plus qu'un océan de désespoir...

* * *

**A samedi !**

**Passion of Imbattables**


	17. Retour

**Nombre de mots sans note: 74  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne sont pas à moi mais la trame de l'histoire si.**

**Pairing: Sherlock/Lestrade**

**Drabble n°17(/18)**

**Note: Désolé pour le retard !  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Note du 06/03/17 : Histoire relue, corrigée et upgradée. Il peut toujours y avoir quelques coquilles car je n'ai pas de bêtas pour le moment ^^**

* * *

Drabble 17 : Retour

« Ce soir, ton appartement.20h. » Ce petit mot, glissé dans sa poche pendant son étreinte avec le sociopathe. Sherlock était en vie. En vie ! La joie de le revoir était à son comble. Mais Sherlock savait que la colère prendrait place plus tard et qu'une longue discussion les attendait. Il le connaissait si bien... Sherlock était en vie. Le reste importait peu pour l'instant. Son amant était revenu...

* * *

**A mercredi pour le dernier ! déjà...**

**Passion of Imbattables**


	18. Passion

**Nombre de mots sans note: 99 (à un près!)  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne sont pas à moi mais la trame de l'histoire si.**

**Pairing: Sherlock/Lestrade**

**Drabble n°18(/18)**

**Note: Et voici donc le dernier drabble de ce recueil... Cela fait bizarre de mettre fin à ce recueil...Ils vont me manquer ces deux-là...  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Note du 06/03/17 : Histoire relue, corrigée et upgradée. Il peut toujours y avoir quelques coquilles car je n'ai pas de bêtas pour le moment ^^**

* * *

Drabble 18 : Passion

Sherock était un passionné. En l'observant sur une scène de crime, on pouvait le voir. Il aimait ce qu'il faisait. Irène Adler- _non, il n'était pas au courant_\- l'avait surnommé " Le vierge". Elle avait raison...à cette époque. Plus maintenant... Et il semblait que le sociopathe trouvait ce nouveau « sujet » très intéressant... Il s'appliquait et apprenait vite pour quelqu'un ayant découvert le plaisir de la chair quelques heures auparavant... Très vite... Pas que Lestrade s'en plaindrait...Sherlock était à lui tout seul -_enfin-_ et il comptait bien en profiter.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Concernant ces deux-là, un two-shot sera publié prochainement (oui, Amelia, ce two-shot là!)**

**Je remercie tout ce qui ont lu, mis en follow,mis en favoris et commenter et j'esprèe vous revoir bientôt !**

**Passion of Imbattables**


End file.
